


Captain woof

by Lilyfloral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author loves Steve Rogers, BDSM, Collars, Dark Tony Stark, Dog houses, Future Mpreg, Heavy BDSM, Hurt Steve Rogers, I love bottom Steve can you tell?, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Muzzles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape, Slavery, Slaves, Slow To Update, Steve needs about a million hugs, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Training, Why Did I Write This?, dark bucky barnes, ears and tails, forced pet play, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyfloral/pseuds/Lilyfloral
Summary: In a world where if people owe a large amount of money but can't pay if off- they're trained as slaves are forcefully turned into human pets.Steve Rogers falsely accused is forced and breed as a Golden Retriever to pay off a debt that isn't his for his dark and sadistic owners.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 66
Kudos: 149





	1. Introduction

I can't fucking believe I'm doing this, please help. I have zero excuses 🙃

SO ahem! 

This isn't a real chapter but more so a outline of how this world works. 

\- So in the world slavery and being owned as a human pet isn't illegal or seen as abuse. You cannot go to court or the police. It is a completely legal law. 

\- If you are accused of owning a debt you haven't paid off, or refuse to go though the changing process into a pet they have a scanner that shows a chip in your body to prove it. 

\- You gain a chip if you've done something that owes a lot of money and haven't paid it off. The organization HTP will come to your area, work, house and scan you. If the scanner beeps you will go though the changing process. You cannot resist they organization has various...ways to force you. 

\- The..type of pet your turned into is not up to you. The organization makes the choice, it can be any kind of household or farm animal (cat, dog, horse, etc) 

\- A human pet can have up to two owners. Your owner(s) buy the pet at an auction. 

\- Auctions are held at the city hall, in each city everytime the city has 10 human pets at the HTP building. 

\- Each city has multiple HTP organization buildings and they're legal in all of them. 

\- All 10 changed human pets are brought up to the stand, the auctioneer goes though all 10 individually. The highest bidder gets the pet.

\- if a pet isn't sold they're placed back in the building for training and daily duties until sold 

\- Once bought, the human pet performs it's duties based on the law and the type of pet they are. Being brought back to the HTP and punishments are in order if they disobey. 

\- Once the human pets debt is paid off. The owner(s) can choose to keep the human as a pet. The human gets zero say in this. What the owner(s) says goes. 

-  
I THINK that's it. Sorry for all the info but it's important, I might add more. If you have questions please feel free to ask! I wanna kick myself for this idea. It's based on a fic I read a few years ago..I don't remember the name or author. 

It's basically intense forced pet play + slavery. Author loves sub! and bottom! Steve so yeah. 

Pray for him. It'll be hard and his owners ( Tony & Bucky aren't gonna be nice and good guys )

See you when I post and edit the first chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with the first official chapter of captain woof!
> 
> Thank you all for all your positive response on the introduction~  
> I was very nervous to post this story as it is very.. different but I'm glad you're all hyped for it. 
> 
> I'm not exactly the best writer so I hope I don't disappoint all you wonderful readers. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, hits and bookmarks!  
> Without further ago let's begin :D🐾
> 
> P.s : Sorry for any spelling errors, I'm my own beta reader and wrote this at midnight >~<

He sees them from a distance; multiple HTP agents in their uniforms, the badges on their uniforms shining in the sunshine as the approach him. He has nothing to hide- he's not worried they're wasting their time. It's his day off, he just came back from various chores before he heads back to work. He hopes whatever they need won't take long, he has lots of paperwork and financial duties. As any normal person would he greetings them with a small smile and a wave, feeling a cold shiver run up his spine when it's not returned.

"Are you Steve Rogers?" One of the agents asks, face remained stoic.

He nods, slowly still on alert "Yes...is there a problem gentleman?" 

The same agent brings up a hand and taps his earpiece "Please let the records now the suspect has willing come out and identified himself" 

A nod comes from the agent beside him as he briskly walks froward and roughly grabs Steve by his forearm 

He jolts forward, suddenly horrified, what was going on? "What are you doing?" He demands

The agent holding him ignores his question "Be quiet and behave yourself or there will be consequences" 

He grits his teeth and glares at the agents "Excuse you, I'm a business man, I have rights" 

The first man shakes his head "No, no you don't" He jerks his head towards the man holding his arm "check his chip" 

The dreadful feeling he has disappears and is replaced by confusion "What the fuck are you taking about? I don't have a chip" 

The agent holding his arm moves quickly, quicker than Steve could ever imagine he knows it's years of grueling government training- all HTP agents go though it. Safety precautions he knows. He grabs something from his side and forcefully jabs it into his neck. The cold feeling only lasts for about a second until it's replaced with a burning feeling, temporary blinding and stunning him; a taser. He clumsily almost falls from the shock but the agent holds his arms tighter keeping him upright.

The first agent sighs, coming closer to them and closing the distance. He grabs a small black device from his belt, Steve sees it outta the corner of his eye, it's a HTP scanner, although the anxiety is building up in his chest, he feels his heart lighten they'll see he doesn't have a chip and then he can sue HTP and their stupid organization for all they're worth. The agent with the scanner pulls his head down and pushes the scanner against his neck. 

He holds his breathe waiting for the satisfaction of that beautiful error sound.

To his absolutely horror the device beeps. "Chip verified" 

His twists in the agents grip, heart sinking in horror. He doesn't understand, how did the HTP manage to get a chip under his skin, he doesn't have any debts to pay off- what happened? He knows what happens to anybody who has a chip, he's seem them- in rare circumstances they're auctioned off and turned into human pets to pay off their debt. Steve and his family had had never supported It, but he knows the truth- the law's been legal for many years. He knows this is wrong, he fights the agents with everything he has but he's still worn out for earlier. The agents are insanely powered. He's out powered and out numbered. The agents wrench both arms behind his back and shackles his wrists. While one holds him in place, the other adds shackles to his feet as well. 

Finding his voice he manages to speak up "Stop it..you're making a mistake" 

"The subject is restrained" One of the agent notes on his radio. 

The HTP van is close- while one the agents forcefully hauls Steve the other walks ahead. He stumbles with the shackles on his feet, the shackles are metal and dig Into his leggings tearing them sightly. They approach the back door the van, Steve jumps when they open the door, he feels sick. They agents don't seem to notice- or they don't care. 

"Help me! Someone! Anyone! Please!" 

"Oh for fucks sake, I thought we hold you to be quiet" the agents hiss as they work together to lift him into the back of the van. 

"You don't understand" he hisses "you're making a mistake!" He growls glaring at the agents trying to get out even as they attach both shackles on his arms and legs onto the bottom of the van forcing him to lay down on all fours. 

"Shut him up already" 

The van- like all HTP vans are fully stocked, one of the agents walks off and comes back with a bag, collar, and muzzle. They shove the bag his mouth, preventing him from talking. He notices the muzzle and starts to struggle against the shackles, but it's useless. One agent holds his face still while the other places the muzzle over his mouth and nose, moving the straps attached to it around the back of his head. There's nothing he can do- they clip the leather strap on the muzzle, successfully locking the device on his face. One of the agents shows him the leather collar, smiling slightly. Moving toward him the agent gets down on his knees, undoing it Steve can only watch as he places the black collar around his neck, tighting the straps securing it in place. 

Before the agent gets up the leans forward to whisper in his ear "Listen.. you'll find out soon enough that collar isn't a normal one, be a good boy and everything will be easier for you when you stop fighting, okay?'

'Not a normal collar' those words shake him and he almost stops breathing, it's a shock collar. He doesn't notice the agents getting up and leaving or locking up him and the cargo as they jump onto the front and start driving. Too focused on the muzzle and collar, what else do they plan to do with him? What did he do to deserve this? His mind keeps going on a endless supply of question until fatigue gets the better of him.

He stretches out his legs and lays his head on his arms trying his best to ignore the muzzle on his face. He falls into a uneasy sleep as the van drives on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Steve, I love you I swear I do. I ordered a Captain America phone case that came in and I love it so much! Steve means a lot to me.
> 
> But I like to torture him, #sorrynotsorry. It'll only get worse. 
> 
> I wrote this at midnight and I'm sleepy.  
> Have a wonderful day/night wherever it is where you live!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.s : Update will NOT be consistent. Author is a busy girl with work and school and preparing for college sorry in advance.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes from human to puppy and meets his new owner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing the changing process so hopefully this doesn't suck?? Sorry :((  
> ~
> 
> Back already? Me? Who usually takes a month to update?? I know I'm surprised to.
> 
> Fortunately classes for me don't start until September 8th!  
> And I'm out camping so I'm less busy and have time to update.
> 
> This'll hopefully be a longer chapter if you've noticed with me I usually write short one-shots. And for my first multi-chapter fic I write short chapters.
> 
> But in this chapter it follows Steve's change from human to pet!  
> Enjoy as boys get to meet their new puppy! 
> 
> -  
> Thanks as always for all the comments, kudos, hits and bookmarks!💜
> 
> Without further ado time for more suffering and hurting my favorite character!

He's awoken by the van abruptly stopping. When did he fall asleep? Groggily he opens his eyes, looking around he's surround in darkness laying down for some reason, what happened?

Ah. Right. 

He was heading home from his chores to get ready for work tomorrow when he was stopped by the HTP. Somehow they got him a chip without his memory of doing anything and they secured him, threw him in the back of their shity ass van and here he is. 

Reality dawns on him once again and he feels his eyes filling with tears without his permission. God he knows what's coming, why else would the HTP forcefully tied him up with a shock collar and a muzzle? They're going to bring him the the HTP's main building and change him. He can't deny it, he's scared. He's seen types of human pets walking around..dogs, cats, horses even cows. He's never been in a HTP building before or an auction to buy one, why would he? He never supported this.

But now it's going to happen to him. What's the progress like? Is It painful? Probably. He vaguely remembers an agent saying it'll be easier if he just accepts this but fuck that. No way in hell is he going down without a fight. He chuckles bitterly it probably wouldn't be as painful if he wasn't so stubborn. His ma always said he was too stubborn for his own good. 

God he misses her somedays. 

He's torn from his thoughts by the back doors of the van opening, showing the two agents from earlier. He glares at them but only gets a smirk in return just fueling his anger. 

One pats his knees with his hands "Come on boy! You've been very naughty but that'll all change soon, you know it's in our policy to auction pets but you've had two men who are very interested in buying you, so you'd better be a good boy, okay?"

That stops Steve, what? He hasn't been changed yet..how in the world did some people already gain wind on his change? 

The man hums, "don't worry about the details buddy, okay? These two men are very well known so you'd better be thankful they want a runt like you" 

Well known? Yeah, sure. Probably not as well known as his bosses. He really misses them. Will they find out he's gone and come to get him? Steve sighs. Who knows.

The agents come in the back of the van, and clips a leash to the collar he's wearing leaving the gag in his mouth much to his dismay. 

With that, they undo the shackles on the ground and pull the leashe forcing him the stand up. 

"You're still learning so we can let you walk for now until you learn your place, now let's go"

He tries to dig in his shoes to prevent from being moved but it's no use. The agent not holding the leashes forcefully lifts him outta the van and off they walk towards the building. 

\------------------------------------------------------

The HTP buildings have two entrances- are back and a front. The front he hates to admit it but the entrance is pretty. It's practical with painted white lines and plants and flowers out front. It gives off a vibe that's extremely professional and business like but also showing it's meant for the public. 

He knows human pets aren't cheap and beyond that are financial officers to make it as painless as possible. Then is the viewing area- Steve doesn't know much about the auction process however they happen when each building has ten human pets. If the building has more and less than ten the first ten to get there go on an auction. If there's less or more then they keep them in viewing areas for potential buyers to gawk at them before the auction starts. 

However the back is totally different, he's never see it before. They walk Steve to the back entrance by the leash. There's a very high fence along with a secure yard with barbed wire. There's multiple agents watching from turrets along with some walking around with real patrol dogs. Along with others talking among themselves, it feels like a prison. 

Like in the van he tries hard to fight with digging his heels in the ground but it's hard and no use. He tries to yell and scream but it's muffled by the gag in his mouth.

They lead him though the entrance and down an extremely long narrow hallway and toss him in a small room. 

The room...worries him. The rooms tiled with a drain in the very middle. There's four hooks nailed in the rooms floor, two in the front besides each other and then other two in the back also beside each other. He imagines they're for his shackles and he's proven right when the agents hook the shackles on his hands and feet onto the ground, the hooks are so far apart he's forced to lay down on the cold floor like he did in the van.

Cabinets lining up take up one side of the room, while the other side has bottles of..who knows what. But the side closes to the door has a desk with a plain computer. 

One of the agents types away on the computer "Verifying identification"

The other agent gets a scanner and waves it behind Steve's neck. It beeps and the agent by the computer compares it with some files on the computer, nodding.

The door opens and another agent enters the room, he nods at his fellow agents, the two that have been with him since this morning. His heart sinks as the third agent comes back with a pair of sturdy sheers from one of the cabinets. 

The other two pluck his shoes off with ease as he struggles to get up trying to fight the shackles eventhough he knows it's no use, they even hold him down on his stomach. Quickly but very precisely the agent cuts up his shirt, pants and socks leaving him completely nude. He cries at the indignity of them, tears stream down his face as the agents discard his clothing. 

They all leave the room, leaving Steve to wallow in his humiliation and misery as his face is soaked with tears.

\--------------------------------------------------

He's utterly humiliated and exhausted by the events of the day, his nap earlier basically didn't happen. He's not ready for whatever's in store today.

The door opens and he's greeted by a cheerful voice, completely outta place for this hellhole. 

"Morning Mr. Rogers!" a woman greets him. She's dressed very professionally; dressed in nice black slacks with a white-collared shirt, he notices she's carrying a tablet. She looks over at Steve and sighs.

"The rumors were right, you're a fighter huh? Not for long buddy" He growls though the gag and the women puts a fingers to his lips, "calm down pup" 

The women smirks darkly and levels down on this ground to unbuckle the muzzle before pulling the gag out. Steve's mouth aches but he's glad it's out. He's exhausted as the stange women clips the muzzle back on his face. 

"That's better huh?" She says "So, now-"

"You're making a mistake!" Steve growls interrupting the women 

She women raises an eyebrow because looking though some files on the table "mmh, no, no mistake" she stops at a file, looks at Steve and shakes her head disappointed. "Expect for your shady business at Mabilu intake" 

Steve stiffness at the mention of Malibu "What...are you talking about?"

The women clears her throat and turns the tablet around showing a video and presses play, it's security footage.  
It shows a man bursting from the door of the facility running towards the parking lot. She stops the video, zooming in the man has Steve's face.

His mouth runs dry "H-hold on..no that man isn't me..."

The women looks at him and raises her eyebrow "Ooh? It's not? You mean to tell me there's another Steve Rogers that looks exactly like you? Do tell"

"I-I don't understand.." 

The woman smiles at him "Don't worry sweetie you don't have to understand, pretty much all pets get cold feet, well in your case paws at first but you'll get used to it" she extends a hand to rub him to be comforting but instead he glares at her 

"Don't touch me" 

She sighs at him "Mr. Rogers you've already made you bed all that's left is for you to lay in it, now make my life and job easier and answer my one word questions, it'll be easier for both of us" 

She asks him multiple questions, mainly involving allergies, medication information, injures, medication. Steve refuses the answer a single one. 

The women tsks "Fine. Have it your way"

With that she gets up and leaves. Steve feels the pit in his stomach growing bigger and bigger. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Two huge men enter the room next, Steve lifts his head off his arms at the sight of them, but they ignore him talking about their kids like he's a household animal sending a chill though his spine. 

"Really? That's great it's not a easy college to get into" 

"I'm proud of him- spend all summer in his room studying" 

"What're you doing?" He asked 

They ignore him and he shivers as they grab his feet and start scrubbing in between his toes, chest, over the collar and his hair applying soapy water. He's freezing.

He starting fighting harder when they start to apply the soap to his balls and cock. The men basically ignore him. He wants to bite but it's impossible with the muzzle over his mouth. 

Once they're done one grabs a fluffy white towel and starts to dry him off. 

Once done one of the men leans down "We're gonna take your shackles off if you fight back you get the taser and shock of a lifetime, got it?" 

Steve nods but as soon as the shackle are off and he can stand he fights back and is rewarded with a sea of flashes and then darkness. 

\--------------------------------------------------

When he awakes something's different. First off he's in a different room, secondly he's in a cage. A metal cage. 

He tries to scream but all the comes out is a whine.

Wait. Whine. 

He tries to yell angrily but all the out are canine noises including a growl. He g r o w l e d. 

What did they drug him with? He can't even speak. The muzzle is off on his face thankfully but his mouth aches. His teeth feel different, he tries to feel them with his tongue, but his tongue won't obey, it pops out and just hangs out of his mouth, he's panting. 

What is he doing!? Why's he laying down panting with his now freakishly long tongue hanging outta his mouth like a fucking dog?

Then it hits him. He's meant to be a puppy. The muzzle, leash all of it. His heart sinks human dogs are fairly common but puppies aren't seen out except when they're being walked. They usually stay at home doing...whatever their owners want. 

He whines and and feels..warmer somehow. His head and butt are heavier. He looks down at his feet and almost stops breathing. 

His hands and feet are encased with some kinda soft padding with pads on the bottom. 

P a w s. 

He can't get them to come off, they must've done some sorta surgery when he was out. He turns his head around and realizes he has a tail. A golden tail to match his hair. His heart sinks as he realizes it's basically attached to him, there's no getting it off. 

The notices a mirror at the end of the room while in the cage and like he thought the things on the top of his head are golden floppy ears like the tail there's no hope in getting them off they did something awful to him. He could throw up.

They blend in with his blonde hair. He's meant to be a golden retriever puppy. 

He tries to get up and stand but it's not use. They drug they gave him won't let him. He also notices he's still naked but all his hair is shaved. Everywhere- his chest, legs everywhere which makes everything that much colder. 

The same old shock collar is on his neck much to his dismay. He notes it has a tag now, in the shape of a bone that reads 'Steve' and under his name are the words, DOB 'July 4th'

That's today those sick twisted bastards. He opens his mouth and checks his teeth, they're sharper he isn't sure if they replaced his teeth or just sharpened them, he isn't sure he wants to know. 

The worst thing is his genitals. His dick and balls literally tied up and held tied apart by what looks like a black ribbon. 

What. The. Ever loving. Fuck. He's gonna be sick.

He isn't sure how long he's been out or in here but notices he has to go piss. His heart sinks at the realization. 

He looks around the cage he's in, thankfully it's large and sees a pile of newspaper. 

Is....he supposed to piss on that? 

Please no, god no someone help. This is humiliating enough he has dog ears and a tail, paws and a leash with a collar and tags and his cock, don't make him. 

He tries to stand but it's fruitless he just can't. Swallowing down his pride there's no other choice. He walks over to the newspaper and lifts one of his back legs so he doesn't piss on himself, as humiliating as it is it feels nice to empty his bladder. 

He crawls away from the newspaper and lies down. This blows. He's so humiliated. But he knows he's officially done with his transformation, in society he's not longer known as Steve Rogers the businessman. No, he's Steve the golden retriever puppy. 

He whines brokenhearted, he's tired, he's humiliated he wants to go home, go back to normal. He misses his friends, his ma who's long gone. He misses work, his friendly bosses he loves hanging out and talking to them. He's just..done

He's once again interrupted by the door opening and a muscular man and a women enter. 

The women and the other man come up in front of the cage he's in. The women smiles at him.

"Aw, look at you! Whatta cutie" she cooes at him causing Steve to roll his eyes. 

That gains a frown "that's not how good boys act y'know?" She nods to the man beside her and he reaches behind and a pulls out the very familiar looking muzzle. His heart drops at the sight of it.

Once again the women smiles sadistic at him "You know what this is don't you buddy? Yeah you're a smart boy, this is how it's gonna work, if you're a good boy you don't get the muzzle! But if you're naughty then you get it, okay?" 

This isn't fair. He responds by growling, he shouldn't be in this situation to begin with!

The women sighs "Fine, be difficult" He turns towards the man beside her. 

The man opens the door on the cage and Steve backs up growling louder than before. He tries to fight the man but his mouth hurts, he's exhausted. With zero trouble the man places the muzzle on his face and over his mouth and nose, securing the straps on his face and he's back to how he was before. 

The women grins and claps her hands together! "There you go buddy! You might be disobedient now but your owners will train you beautifully, you'll be a great boy! Now c'mon let's go meet them" 

The cage, which is still open, let's the same man that placed the muzzle back on face clip the leash back on his collar and tugs on it. 

Steve backs up as far as the cage will let him whining loudly but it's no use. He's not used to the slippery padding on his feet and he's forcefully dragged outta the cage. 

But it's not over yet, the man literally picks him up by his underbelly making sure to not touch his genitals, letting his padded hands, feet and tail hang. 

The women approaches them and rubs Steve's floppy ears, as much as he hates to admit it- It feels good. He closes his eyes and feels something moving behind him. Opening them he's horrified to realizes his tail is wagging.

He forces himself to stop as the women removes her hand with a grin "it's no use, don't fight it you're not a human anymore just another adorable puppy for the world to enjoy, okay?" She turns to the man holding him, "put him in" 

The man shows him in a carrier, it's smaller than the cage and he doesn't wanna go in that! Unfortunately for him there's no use, like always.

He's tired and the man opens the metal door of the carrier and shoves Steve in it and closes the door. There isn't enough room to stand up in..not that he'd be able to anyway. There is however enough the turn around so he does just that.

He flips himself around and growls at the lady and men now that they can see his face.

He gets no reaction "Be a good boy for your owners now, okay?" The women says happily "Bye Steve!" 

With that the men effortlessly picks up the handle on the top of the cage and they're off.

\--------------------------------------------------

The man carries the carrier though the building, Steve doesn't bother looking at anyone he's had enough humiliation for one day. Laying down in the carrier he places his head on his hands, or paws, he can feel his ears dropping in sadness. Some people coo at him as they pass but he ignores them.

They exit the building from the same back door that started this hell to begin with. However the van is gone and instead it's a nice black truck. The man meets up two very familiar agents. It's the fuckfaces who brought him here. 

One smiles at him "Oh Steve, I heard you were quite the issue I told you it would be easier if you didn't fight us" he shakes his head "oh well, you'll learn your place soon enough let's go meet your two owners, remember- they're very important, okay?"

He still has zero idea who these men are but he already hates them. Maybe he can find a way to escape, find his bosses and find the asshat who did this to him.

The muscular man who hasn't said a word places him in the back of the car, locking the door but keeping the window open for fresh air, the man nods at the two agents and disappears back into the building. 

Steve feels the two agents get in the front of the truck, turn on the engine and they're off. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Steve spends a lot of the first part of the ride looking out the window though his carrier. He sees lots of people and whines though the open window hoping to god someone with take the hint and save him but most people ignore him. He sees a little girl at some point and she waves at him, making his ears perk up but she just grins and shows him a puppy plush. That's when he knows it's really true. He's not a person anymore but just another puppy. 

He doesn't bother looking out the window after that. 

He starts the wonder who his 'owners' are. Obviously somebody invested a ton of money into his framing and transformation. But..he just can't think of who would ever want him as a puppy. 

Soon after nightfall the truck turns a very narrow road onto private property. It's giant his owners are very clearly rich AF. Lifting his head up he has no idea where he is. It's beautiful, the lush green grass is clipped like a soft warm carpet. Flowers of all different kinds surround the entrance and the large sidewalk leading to the front door, the hedges are well keep like everything else. The backyard of the house is fenced in, but Steve can see a doghouse with his name painted in bold black letters. The backyard is huge, lots of space to run around. 

Someone approaches the front of the truck but it's on the other side, the side of the truck he can't see outta. But he hears voices talking however he can't make out what they're saying. The door opens but it's dark he can't see anybody. His carrier is lifted outta the truck and a male voice greets him "Hey there Stevie"

He freezes. He knows that voice; it's Bucky! One of his bosses, he's married to the head boss Tony! Thank the heaven above he's saved! "There he is, my favorite employee" That's Tony! The figure beside Bucky is his husband, they're both here to save him! Hell yeah! 

He could cry for joy, they're both gonna help him, get him outta this carrier, get this muzzle, ears, tail, padding and collar of him! Then they can work together to find out who did this to him. 

He feels his tail wagging but he can't bring himself to care, however as the men open the door and come closer they just sit there and smile at him. 

Bucky cooes and Tony let's out a whistle "Look at that hun?" Bucky says happily "A puppy" 

Steve shakes his head he knows his bosses like to joke around but it's not the time for this! He needs them to help and find the bitch who did this to him. 

They come closer and Tony smirks "You look even more adorable as a little pup" Steve rolls his eyes and Tony frowns "C'mon that's not how pups treat their owners y'know?"

What? Steve heart sinks, as Tony lifts the carrier and opens it. grabbing the leash and walking back to Bucky. Tony tugs on the leash forcing Steve outta the cage on all fours. He sits on the soft grass in shock, refusing to move. 

Bucky sighs and walks over to him, picking him up like the man at HTP did "I know you're not used to this buddy but it'll be fine" he says gently carrying Steve into the fenced backyard where the dog house is. 

He places Steve down and he looks at them in horror, sitting on the warm grass.

"C'mon Steve you should've known this was coming" Tony says as Steve shakes his head in denial tears streaming down his face. 

He thinks back the evidence. Who could possibly buy him before he was even changed? Who else could possibly frame him so easy? Of course his bosses could get all this together, give all the medical information to the HTP. Get such convincing security footage of 'Steve Rogers' running away from that intake in Malibu. Only Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark could- the heads of Stark Industries where he works could do that. 

"We couldn't bear to think you might leave us someday" Bucky says sadly "you would leave us someday, but not anymore" Steve whines brokenhearted, betrayed though the muzzle. Bucky smiles sickly "our best puppy Steve won't ever leave us" 

With the gate closed, they turn to show him his doghouse and all the dog toys scattered around the large yard. 

There's no hope anymore. The friends- he though he could count on were the masterminds behind it all.

This is his new life. There's no escape. 

He's not Steve Rogers, best employee at Stark Industries anymore. He's Steve the golden retriever puppy, owned by Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark. 

"Welcome to your new home Steve" Tony grins at him.

He has no choice anymore. 

His old life is gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE HARDEST CHAPTER TO WRITE IS OUTTA THE WAY. THANK FUCK
> 
> -  
> Also!! In case you were confused here's an explanation. 
> 
> I mentioned Steve's a businessmen and not where he works for a very specific reason. 
> 
> Steve works in Stark Industries for Tony and Bucky. He's basically filling Pepper's position in this story. 
> 
> Which is how they knew of his capture, Tony and Bucky framed Steve so he could get a chip and turned into a human pet. 
> 
> They both loved him so much and knew someday he'd retire so they framed him so they could have their precious puppy forever. Oops 
> 
> :) 
> 
> -  
> I lowkey didn't wanna write the auction lol sorry I hope you don't mind! Next chapter starts Steve's new life as his owners new Puppy!
> 
> P.s : I also kinda glossed over the surgery the HTP did I hope you don't mind I didn't overly know how to write it. Basically the drugs make it so poor Steve can't talk and only make sound dogs do and so he can't stand and has to crawl/walk on all fours like dogs do!  
> AND the doggo parts are apart of Steve- he has zero control over them (like the tail wagging and how good it feels when you rub his fluffy ears!) :D


	4. Steve's change details

Greetings everyone!  
So chapter three will be up sometime this week, yayyy! :D 

I just wanted to post this to clarify some stuff in chapter 2 

So I didn't go into crazy detail about Steve's change from human to pet because author is in no way a doctor or medical professional or anything of the sort. 

I know some people were confused on Steve's change so I hope this clarifies some stuff! ♡ 

\--------------------  
SO

\- Steve still looks like a human, or how he does in the MCU 

\- But he has a golden retriever tail on his back above his butt  
\- the tail is basically apart of him. He has zero control over it.  
\- eg : it wags when he's happy, pins back when he's mad, just like a normal dogs would 

\- he also has floppy ears (if you Google golden retriever ears, basically those)  
\- there on top of his head and blend in with his hair  
\- like the tail he has no control over his ears, they're apart of him  
\- eg : when he's mad his ears goes back (like a dogs) when he's sad they flatten against his head  
\- it feels great when you rub his ears! It feels like a massage :D 

\- his still has regular human hands and feet  
\- but both his hands and feet are encased in soft padding like a dogs  
\- and under the padding are paws  
\- so it's slippery for poor Steve because he's not used to dog paws (obviously, save him) 

\- The HTP gave him special drugs that changed his voice and vocal chords (he basically isn't able to speak)  
\- only make sounds showing how he's feeling, like a dog!  
\- growls for mad, whines for sad, and I haven't shown it yet but he will make definitely bark! (And be mortified oops)

\- he also has a leash and collar  
\- the collar is around his neck and has a dog tag that says his name and DOB (July 4th) which is the date he was changed from human to pet btw  
\- he also has a muzzle on his face because he's a bad boy who doesn't listen (yet) ;) 

\- I'll explain next chapter but they gave him drugs and changed his back legs so he can't stand up  
\- he can't stand on two legs like a person because he isn't one anymore  
\- he has to walk on all fours like a doggo! 

\-------------------------

I think that's it! Sorry I'm a bad explainer. I hope this clarifies some stuff up. Basically poor Steve isn't treated as a human.

See you something this week for chapter 3! 

I'm out :) 

~ Lilyfloral 🌺


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Steve's new life as his owners new Puppy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT : so I'm having a dilemma. I'm on the fence about having mpreg in this story. I could fit it in as I have ideas, but I'm not sure if it's something you'd guys would like or not. So it would mean the world if you could comment and say it you want mpreg (pregnant Steve) in this story or not! Later on of course :D 
> 
> -  
> I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS IS.
> 
> I swear I meant to have this up sooner,, I know I said how many weeks ago I'd have this up sometime that week but don't ever listen to me. I'm just a liar apparently.
> 
> Sorry for the extremely late update and long wait. This chapter to me doesn't make up for it but I hope you enjoy nonetheless :) 
> 
> -  
> P.s : please excuse any wrong information this chapter. I had to do a shit ton of research because author doesn't know anything about puppies. I grew up on an acreage and while we did have dogs, they were large ones. Not puppies, we were more of a cat family lol.

"Welcome to your new home Steve"

Even after hearing those six simple words he can't believe this is reality. The reality of his life, the situations he's in. Tony Stark and his husband Bucky Barnes, the two heads of Stark Industries, the richest men in the country- his bosses, people he considered friends were the masterminds behind his whole situation, they caused all his pain and suffering from the past few days. 

He's tired. So damn tired. He isn't even consided human anymore, he's an animal. He's angry but he's more scared than anything else. He doesn't know what's in store in the future. What are Tony and Bucky going to do to him? He's not even a grown dog, he's a puppy. Puppies aren't like big dogs, they don't work in the police department or as services dogs since they're so young. They barely even go outside except for walks and exercise. So he's more or less going to be stuck inside Tony and Bucky's home doing...whatever they want from him.

The though sends a chill up his spine. Tony and Bucky were nice to him.. before they're betrayal and they're nice to all the other employees at Stark Industries and the press. But alone? Who knows. Tony and Bucky probably have the kinkies sex you can possibly imagine. 

He has zero idea what they're gonna do to him..they went though so much trouble to frame him..get him a chip, turn him into a puppy. They must have something planned for him, his heart hurts. He's worried. 

He looks around the yard again, it's pretty. But the doghouse draws his attention- and not in a good way. 

It's a little larger than the standard doghouse, Steve guesses they made the doghouse specially for him since he's bigger than the average human pet, so his 'owners' made his own house to be comfortable. Tony's a damn genius it would be simple for him to make him a doghouse. Child's play, really. 

Other than the massive size of the house, the roof is painted red with the rest of the house white. There's a sign below the roof, above the door of the doghouse that's in the shape of a bone and says 'Steve'

He didn't notice it before but outside the doghouse Is a pole nailed into the ground with a short chained attacked to it, his heart drops into his chest as he realizes the chain it meant to attach to the padding on his feet so he can't run away while the keep him in there. As well as a water and food bowl with paw prints and his name. 

He wants to scream curse Tony and Bucky out, they're going to make him sleep in that house. He's subconsciously growing at the house and doesn't realize it before Tony clicks his tongue. 

The sounds draws his attention and he turns around to see Tony standing where he was with Bucky- with his hands on his hips and a small smile on his face, he notices Bucky isn't beside him like he was before, he isnt sure were he went. He doesn't know if he wants to know. 

"I see you've noticed you house" Tony says smiling causing me to just get even more angry. They really DO expect me to sleep in that

Tony tsk "C'mon Steve, we aren't THAT cruel, honestly. The house is only if you're bad, you have a bed in the house. But you've always been to stubborn for your own good. You fought the HTP and how did that turn out? Yeah, think about it" 

As much as I hate to admit it he's right. The change was painful, it probably wouldn't have been that horrible but fuck that- to be honest if he had to to though that whole situation again he still would've fought them. His ma always said backing down wasn't him his vocal. 

"You'll learn, we have ways to train you. But we aren't heartless monsters. If you're bad you get punished- you're good you get rewards, it's simple. 

'Yeah sure' Steve thinks rewards probably mean dog treats. Gross. 

"Amen!" Tony claps clearing his hands and walking towards the doghouse. Steve follows him with his eyes refusing to move from his spot on the grass. 

"As you've probably noticed there's a food ask water dish" Tony says tapping the dish with his foot. There isn't a newspaper anywhere like in that shitty building because there's his whole huge yard for you to do your business!" Tony says WAYY to happily for Steve's taste. As Tony throws his arms up in the air, gesturing to how big the yard is.

He can't be serious! They expect him to piss and shit in the fucking yard!? No way. He feels himself growing and his ears pin back but can't bring himself to care- he wants Tony to know he pissed because that ISN'T happening. 

Tony just frowns and let's out a sigh "You're much cuter when your happy, oh well" he wants out to the chain pinned into the ground and lifts it up showing it to Steve "obviously you know what this is for right? Yeah you're smart, you aren't trained yet so you still need this but this goes around your paws to nail you into the house, there's enough room to drink from your water and food dish and go outside to do your business but not any further. And don't you get any funny business if you try to go any farther you will get shocked, k? Okay!"

Steve stop growing and feels his tail drop between his legs. Of course..Tony's so smart the shock collar will come into play..god. 

A voice comes from behind him, interpreting Steve train of though. "Showing him around"? Turning around he sees Bucky with his hands in his pocket, smile on his face as he walks up and pecks Tony on his cheek. 

Tony grins back at his husband engulfing him in a kiss "Yup, he doesn't know it place. He always was took stubborn for his own good" Tony stops and looks at him with a soft fond gaze in his eyes "But that's why we love you so much" 

He should be happy to hear that, and In the past he would've been but know he can't help but cringe. If this is what love it he doesn't want it. 

Bucky just whistles "He'll be a good boy once we get him trained. He'll be glad he was changed into our puppy" 

"'Course, he doesn't know half of the ropes yet, we wanted to show him the ropes but it's been an tiring, long day for him, let's do it tomorrow, okay? 

"Sounds great love, let's get him inside, it's getting dark out"

"Sure, wanna put him in the crate tonight" 

"Of course. He deserves it, he's been bad" 

Cage? They're putting him into a crate?? How is that any better than the doghouse? 

"C'mon Stevie let's go inside" 

Nononono..he doesn't want go! He's not Stevie anymore. These men are monsters. He tries to rise to his feet but his body won't obey him, the HTP did something to his legs and he drops back to the ground with a loud 'thud'

He feels footsteps behind him and a hand under his belly "Don't try that again okay? You're not used to your new body and changes yet, that isn't going to work" 

New body? Chances? What did the HTP do to him? He isn't sure he wants to know. 

He knows Tony on the side, which means Bucky's carrying him. He's carrying him the same way the man at the HTP was, being careful of his genitals. Bucky carries him though the backyard onto the porch, there's two lawncharies surrounded by a table with an umbrella open in the middle on the table, there's pots of flowers and hanging pots, Steve hates to admit it but it looks beautiful. They carry him though poch as Tony opens the sliding door.

The inside of the house is just as pretty as the outside. Coming out from the backyard door is the kitchen. The kitchen table is fairly small with two chairs, but Steve sees room for a leaf in the table, meaning the table could be larger. There's unlit candles and a cloth in the middle of the table.

The kitchen is overall very big, like everything else in the house. It's overwhelming- the counters are a very nice marble colour, and it's very clean. 

With Tony leading the way, he leads them out of the kitchen and into the living door. Unlike the kitchen it's covered in what looks like a very soft, lush carpet. There's a couch off to the side with a flatscreen TV across from it. Beside the couch is a longer one that's long like a bed- it's looks comfy. Beside the TV is a chair with a foot rest. As well as a staircase leading upstairs.

It's very quaint. It's overall very nice. However Steve doesn't have time to focus on the rest of the house before he notices it.

The very large crate beside the couch-bed. It's a standard grey dog crate, there's a white blanket in it as well as two food dishes. One filled with kibble and the other with water. 

He starts struggling in Bucky's arms- he doesn't wanna sleep in that. But of course it's fruitless. 

Tony opens the door and with Bucky's help and Steve fatigue it's no use. They place him in the crate and lock the door. 

Fortunately there's enough room to sit up but good it's uncomfortable. He turns around and glares at Tony and Bucky, growling at them.

They ignore his growling and Bucky smiles at him "Ok Steve, here's the deal- you get to sleep in here until you learn your place. If your good you get the doggy bed- and if you're extra good you get to sleep in me and Tony's bed upstairs in our room,there's food and water if you're hungry as well as a newspaper in the back for bathroom needs. There's a blanket there if you get cold, we'll keep the heat on in case. And don't even try to get out- because" Steve watches at Bucky grabs a remote control from the table in the middle of the room "If you try to break the crate, which is impossible because it's specially made but Tony, this remote will shock you automatically, okay?" 

Steve feels hopeless the more times goes on..it hurts. Tony's probably handmade a lot of things in the house, there's no escape. He just wants the muzzle and collar off. 

"Buckaroo's right Steve, we don't wanna shock you Steve, so be a good boy and it'll be easier, we'll start with the tour and training tomorrow okay? Ok. I know this may seem harsh and cruel but we love you a lot, we're so glad your our puppy, your paws will warm up. You'll be thankfully we did this-believe us. We love you- g'night" 

Tony and Bucky give me one last 'I love you' before turning off the lights and walking upstairs. 

Once they're gone the whines start coming. They stay they love him but god...he didn't even get a single say in this, they betrayed him and it hurts. He though they were his friends..

He knows it's useless, there's no changing anything. This is his life, whether he likes it or not..

With that heartbreaking feeling, he lays down and curls onto a ball, with the blanket overtop of his body. He doesn't wanna get shocked- he just wants this horrible nightmare to end and wake up and go back to his old life, his job at Stark Industries he loves, his kind, funny bosses.

But he knows that it's all gone. Things aren't the same, they never will be.

With that hopeless thought he drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I can't believe it took so long to update this. School is sucking the life out of me.
> 
> I mean to have this up earlier this week but my birthday was Monday and I was busy with friends and family. 
> 
> ANYWHO enough of my excuses I hope you all enjoyed and hopefully I won't take two months to update again 😬
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, hits and bookmarks!! 🦴🐾
> 
> -  
> As usual I'm my own beta reader and I wrote this late and I gotta work tomorrow(ugh) please excuse any spelling mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at @Lilyflorals if you wanna say hi or come scream at me! :D


End file.
